


Aichi Does Not Go Home (Author-san Adds Bleach Music)

by anielsen33326



Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Almost-First Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff & Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: They almost kissed. Misaki is a Good Bro. Fluff, sad music/moment. Prepare for Feels.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki
Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090796





	Aichi Does Not Go Home (Author-san Adds Bleach Music)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5uS0Um9YzA](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5uS0Um9YzA) ( **I imagine playing Bleach’s Will of the Heart. This scene seems pretty sad to me. I meant to add it between Misaki’s speech and Kai averting his eyes, but *shrug* panning the runtime.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sometime in Season 1, Card Capital, the day after defeating Ren...**

**Kai:** “Aichi, why do you not go home to get the pastries?” 

**Aichi, hysterical:** It takes _forever_ to get there and back! Emi would be there to nag me, question me about my whereabouts, what I’m doing yell at me to stay and do homework get me to pay attention to her, we’d argue and that takes _forever_ , I don’t have _time_!

**Everyone else but Misaki** : *gasp, wide-eyed*

**Misaki** : *wolf-whistle* _Wow!_ Aichi would have said little to nothing if _you_ hadn’t asked *eyes sliced onto Kai*

Every head turned to him.

**Kai:** *sweatdrop*

**Misaki** : Aichi would also have to outrun Emi, get in and out in only ten to twenty seconds or be late, _and_ be super careful with the stuff without letting the food go flying and smushing themselves. To make up for the lateness, he’d _RUN_ to get here--and _you know_ that that’s bad, Kai. Also, if left at home, Mrs. Sendou might mess around with it on accident or purpose. It might be too hot or too cold when he gets back. Someone might’ve eaten the food. It might’ve fallen. It would be _ruined_ in some way. He told me it’s happened _many_ times over the years. Basically, it’d make Aichi look even _worse_ than he’s meant to be. And _Kai-kun_ wouldn’t like that, as _you yourself_ pointed out at the Shop Tournament. And that gives Aichi even _MORE_ reason as to _NOT_ risk ruining _anything_! 

**Kai:** *averting eyes from everybody, ignoring Aichi’s teary eyes glossing over him and his hand on Kai’s shoulder*...I’m sorry.

**Aichi:** *eyes watering* It’s ok, Kai-kun. It is not your fault.

**Kai:** Yes, it is. I upset you.

**Miwa:** *wolf-whistle* Smooth.

**Aichi and Kai:** *glaring Death into Miwa*

**Miwa:** i-I take it back, don’t kill me!

**Kai and Aichi:** *back to staring at each other, letting the world flow away, souls leaving their bodies, the emotions in the voices going through this quantum space, their bodies in a sleep-like state*

**Kai** : Aichi...

**Aichi** : Toshiki-kun...

**Kaichi:** *blushing*

**Aichi** : Emi *shaking his head lightly* is really annoying. My leaving for Vanguard has only made her blow more fuses.

**_Toshiki_** : You’re not leaving.

**Aichi:** She doesn’t understand that, the attention-seeker. One of these days, I might have set her and Kamui up on a date, if only to calm her down.

**Toshiki:** Well, she’s a bad sister

**Aichi:** Yeah, well...*crying*

**Toshiki:** AICHI! DON’T CRY! *embraces Aichi in a tight squeeze* Never cry...

**Aichi:** Toshiki-kun...

**Toshiki** :..I love your food. 

**Aichi:** Yeah! Those blue-and-red cupcakes back then were a special recipe, you know.

**Toshiki:** Yeah. What did you put in there?

**Aichi, “smiling” happier** : Another time, Toshiki-kun. Another time.

***Stop here, or move to happy, comedy music***

**Toshiki, lamenting** : Awww *TEASING* But I really wanted them~!

**Aichi:** _T-toshiki-kun!_

**Toshiki:** *leaning in, lips pursed*

**Aichi:** *repeating*

But then something happened and they’re separated, souls returning, leaving a Postponed First Kiss.

Both pouted, waking up to hysterics in the shop. Both take this chance to escape, hands unconsciously held and never noticed. One can imagine them running into the sunset like in anime openings/endings or Romance-whatever.


End file.
